


The Hunter and his limit

by tobias599



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobias599/pseuds/tobias599
Summary: The Elders are stronger, yet they fail in far too many timelines. They are scared and now I know why I'm fighting X-Com. We are their strongest puppets and I don't care anymore.I fought X-Com for 3 month now, but not anymore.





	The Hunter and his limit

_My brother would kill me._ I 'abandoned' my mission and searched for the HQ of X-Com. I disconnected the communication to X-Com. The squad is on a mission in france. I close my eyes.  
_I could survive and win the planet. I'm better, I'm smarter. Not my mission. I won't die. My sister will understand._

 

**2 weeks later**

"You deny the Elders will?" My brother asks me. The Elders haven't question me, yet. They brainwashed my brother way too much.

"The Earth doesn't appeal anymore and it's not worth it." _Not our life._ "They never said, I had to fight." _Not true._ My brother looks like he is exploding in anger, but instead he left.

 _He is going to rat you out. I was never a fan of my brother._ I strip myself from my armor and teleport myself near my secret hideout. It's a shame my armor can be tracked. Had to build my own armor without technology. X-Com has already found my base.

I scanned the area and confirmed, that only some Lost live here. I enter my hideout and put my armor on. I decide it's ready for the next step. I call my sister.

 

I can't hear the news anymore. Too much bs, some news about X-Com and then more bs. I want to shoot something, but I already killed every Lost in this area. I hear a shatter of a window behind me. I grab my weapon and spin around. My sister arrived.

"I'm surprised your face isn't scarred yet." I lower my weapon and my sister points her sword at me.

"You are a coward and a traitor! Our brother told me about your betrayal!" _Not surprising._

"I'm not a coward! I'm a traitor, but I never cared about the Elders. I have seen the timelines, X-Com wins and we all die. I will not fight in this war." I see the shocked face of my sister. The moment it turned determined, I aimed at her.

"The Elders gave life, power and their blessing to you!" Before she could talk more, I press the trigger. The bullet penetrates her armor and blood comes from her chest. I ran towards her, my sister is too shocked to react and I punch her in the face. As she falls to the groun, I run to the window and jump out. I use my grappling hook and land on the roof. "This wasn't planned at all." I whisper to myself. I begin to run.

I can't forget what I saw.


End file.
